Cornered
by Skitter160
Summary: An unlikely pair makes an efficient team. Pointless DRON
1. Chapter 1

**Cornered**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**A/N: Don't ask me where this came from because I don't know. I was reading DRON fanfiction between chapters of One Piece and bam a fanfiction was born. Well if you see any mistakes let me know as this is unbetaed. I may add another chapter to this later. **

"Just so you know you weren't my first choice Weasel." The blonde growled into the sparse air between them as they lay in wait inside a nearly undetectable crevice. "If Potter and Granger weren't away I'm sure they would have been happy to have accompanied me." He scowled loosing some of his confidence spotting the smug look on the others face. "As it is your my partner so follow my lead." He settled on that note bristling slightly at the smugly obstinate redhead.

"Shove it Ferret. Everyone knows you've got the hots for me you git. And as if I would follow your lead. Let's just bag this guy and get back." The redhead's smug look dissipated as a subtle noise drew their attention back to the situation at hand. The dark wizard 'Darkmus' as he called himself was swiftly approaching their location. Even though the war had ended there were plenty of dark wizards still about. And with the help of reformed dark wizards such as Draco Malfoy they were quickly hunting them down. But that didn't always lend to ideal of avoiding the blonde git and his handsomely groomed appearance. Days like this one were indeed more common than either had anticipated.

Soon the subtle sounds of the wizards approach were much closer. As the for drew nearer instead of arguing like they used to they signaled the same plan. This was after all their third assignment together and after the first debacle they weren't going to fuck around. With a quick nod between them it was over in an instant. There was such flawless teamwork from the most unexpected pair the dark wizard was left stunned and after a mumbled "Look at that a Malfoy and Weasley..." left speechless from the sudden silencing spell despite being the only other wizard besides the Aurors.

Once the dark wizard was out cold the blonde rounded on the redhead. "Whose everyone and where did they get that idea?" He demanded pointing a finger in his face ignoring the body slumped against the wall. He hadn't been able to let that slide no matter how much he didn't want to know. He hadn't heard anyone discussing his very hidden feelings for the redhead but better safe than sorry.

"I don't know. I sorta just made it up." Ron smirked of course he had made it up why would anyone believe that Malfoy of all people liked him? It helped that he of course thought the blonde to be a fit bloke and wasn't against the idea of the blonde being interested. He had been expecting him to react violently to the idea regardless of the truth. But what he had not foreseen the insecurity that the blonde was showing him. Those gray eyes were quickly filling with anger to cover the fear.

"You made it up?" The look sent towards the redhead could have ignited the very air if the ire were real and not partially a cover. "Why the bloody hell would you do that? Are you trying to start a rumor?" Malfoy exploded angrily he couldn't believe the redhead had been completely unaware of how he felt about him. Of course he was attempting to poke fun at him without any basis. There was no way he could have just stumbled upon the truth.

"I guess I like you." Ron shrugged then realized what he said with a solid blush. "That is to say riling you up, not that 'I like you'." He attempted to amend himself quickly but he saw the recognition in those intelligent gray eyes. He was caught in the trap he had meant to set for the blonde.

"So you like me?" Malfoy smiled like the cat that got the canary. At their feet Darkmus had fallen over in his stunned state to neither of their notice as they locked eyes. Somehow the Weasel had worked things perfectly into his own checkmate. It was of course just the way the blonde liked it.

The redhead swallowed before stepping closer looking down at the blonde. "I guess I do. Do you have a problem with that Ferret?"

"Not in the least Weasel." Was the reply before he was pulled into a scorching kiss that would not have ended anytime soon had Darkmus not landed on their feet with a thud. "Bloody hell let's get rid of this baggage." Malfoy growled before pecking the bright red cheek presented to him. "My quarters in an hour deal?"

"Deal." Ron agreed without a second thought as he lifted the dead weight with a quick spell. "Just so you know you were my first choice Draco." He whispered before taking off with Darkmus to report. Of course it was hard to admit that even now, but as partners their teamwork was better than even him and Harry.

"You were mine too." The blonde waited to respond until he was sure the other most likely wouldn't hear. He would later turn in the paperwork to make their partnership official later for now he was going to figure out how to get Longbottom off of their four man team and bring in Granger. She would be a useful asset if they wanted to keep this from their boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cornered**

**Authoress: Skitter160**

**A/N: Well I said I would be adding another chapter and it would have smut well I lied. I was ambushed by my muse and forced to add more chapters, short as they may be. There should only be one more and it will contain the smut my Muse willing. Otherwise this may span into several chapters. Well at least it's cute right?**

It had already been an hour and Ron wasn't there yet. Of course that gave Draco all the more reason to pace expectantly in front of his door. He had clearly stated that they would meet here in an hour out was now pushing on an hour and a half. It was well within his rights when he jumped about a foot when there was finally a knock on the door. "Your late." He snapped as he opened it to a dozen roses and his ire slipped just a little bit spotting the redhead behind them.

"Sorry I'm late." Was the sheepish reply. "I had to process him and then Harry wanted to chat." Ron stepped inside as Draco took the silvery white roses that were laced with red. He smirked watching the blonde carefully handle them and call for a house elf to attend to them. He may not be living in the manor anymore but he would be damned if he didn't have a house elf.

"What's with the roses?" The blonde asked wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"Ginny insisted I get them for an apology." Ron answered placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Despite the prep talk Hermione, Harry, and even Ginny had given him he was nervous.

"I thought you said Harry held you up?" Draco quirked an eyebrow before responding to the chaste kiss with fervor. He had wanted to do this for so long his was already getting worked up.

"He did but then Herm came by and Ginny showed up to fetch her." The tall redhead moaned as the kisses deepened running his hands over the lithe body before him.

"Wait..." The shorter of the two pulled back panting as his forming erection collided with Ron's. "Does that mean they know?"

"I guess I wasn't lying earlier they really were suspecting of your feelings. And well I don't want this to be just a fuck buddy kind of deal." Ron smiled sheepishly down at him hopefully both of their libidos falling at the seriousness of what he had just said.

"I..." Draco took a moment to think about it before leaning against the others chest. "Does this mean waiting for sex?" He asked a little downcast.

Holding the petite blonde closer he smiled. "Well at least until after our first date." The ginger smiled nervously as he waited for the other to weigh his options.

"You've got a deal. I love you." Draco murmured into the solid chest against him. He hadn't wanted anything as trivial as a friend with benefits or a fuck buddy either but he was glad the redhead was the one to admit it first.

"I love you too..." The redhead found himself admitting the truth he hadn't known until just earlier that day.

"So when will this first date be?"


End file.
